Game
Game and Waluigi is a game for the Wii U developed by Aples Industries. It is the sequel to , also for the Wii U. The game features many party games that make use of the Wii U Gamepad just like Game and Wario did. Single Player Mini-Games Scamp Camp Every mini-game in Game and Waluigi is designed to last very long. Scamp Camp is no exception. In this challenging mini-game, hundreds of naughty creatures are hoarding Waluigi's secret hideout! Using the Gamepad as a slingshot, slide your finger back and let go to use it. Be sure to swing frequently, because these creatures come in quickly! The only problem is that you only have ten rocks to shoot at the creatures. Once you run out of ammo, quickly dip the Gamepad down and bring it back up again to get ten more rocks. This should go on for a while, so be prepared to be pulling back and dipping now and then. Italian Idol This mini-game makes use of the gamepad's built-in microphone. Lyrics will show up on the TV and you must sing them into the gamepad. You'll have to sing a total of three songs (Mona Pizza, Ashley's Song, Mike's Song, Mona Pizza JP, Ashley's Song JP, Wario's Theme DEBUT, Waluigi's Theme DEBUT, Super Mario Land Lyrical, Super Mario World Lyrical, Wario's Sound Test or Waluigi's Sound Test). However, you can't be the judge of your songs! There are three judges - Mario, Luigi and Yoshi - that will determine how good you are. Knowing that they're Mario and friends they might not tell you your bad in a bad way or lie about anything. Scan Cam In this mini-game, Waluigi will show you something and you must take a picture of it using the gamepad's camera. Whether it would be the Wii U, your finger or even your face, Waluigi never gives up on tricking you into scanning random stuff. He might even trick you big-time by saying stuff like, "SCAN THE WII U GAMEPAD!" or "SCAN YOUR MUSTACHE!" but then changing it to something a bit easier. Although, we COULD scan Waluigi's mustache, and if you do it quick enough you'll just advance on to the next thing like nothing happened. Frantic Fielder In this mini-game you play as a football player (although he/she is unidentified). Using the gamepad's touch screen, slide the football player to the end zone. The only problem is that there's other football players who want to tackle you. Slide the football player to the end zone without getting tackled or you'll have to start over (the good thing is that there is a randomized situation, ex. random place-age of tacklers every time you play). The mini-game gets increasingly difficult as you play, so being really good at the game could also be a bad thing. Auto Dodge This mini-game takes you to the streets on a motorcycle as Waluigi *once again*. However, this motorcycle is out of fuel. Blow into the gamepad's microphone to get the motorcycle going, but blowing too hard will usually make you crash into a driving car. Blow gently to avoid any sudden crashes. Pit Stop Waluigi continues his adventure on the streets, this time at his local gas station. In this mini-game there will be a lot of gas cans on the ground. You must drag the gas cans into the empty gas-can outlined spaces in fifteen seconds. Each time you drag every gas can into the outlines in under fifteen seconds, another fifteen seconds will be counted down on the clock and more gas cans will appear. Eventually you'll have to drag fifty gas cans into the outlines in under fifteen seconds, and THAT'S going to be hard. Picture Perfect This is the final single player mini-game. In the mini-game, a picture will appear on your TV screen, or if you're just playing on the gamepad, in a small box on the gamepad. You must draw the picture that appears on the TV screen on your gamepad either using your finger or the stylus (though stylus is recommended) Multiplayer Mini-Games Pass 'n Draw A game similar to Pictionary, Pass 'n Draw returns from Game and Wario but this time with a different name. Players must take turns drawing a picture and giving clues to the other people about the picture and then passing the gamepad on to the next person. Hide and Go Seek In this mini-game, the people holding Wii Remotes have to hide (it's better if they hide all around the house) and the person holding the gamepad has to seek. The gamepad can track where the Wii Remotes are with it's built in sensor bar, so it will tell you if you're warmer or colder to each player. The words warm or cold will appear next to the words Player 1, 2, 3 or 4 if you are close or far from each player. Firefly Catchers Up to 5 players (Gamepad and Wii Remotes) must make a motion like they are capturing a bug in a jar. Each time you make the motion you gain a point (the points are displayed on the TV screen). You'll be doing the motion A LOT, so prepare for your arm to get awfully tired when the mini-game is finished. Dance Trance In the final multiplayer mini-game, you must dance by flailing your arms up and down with the Wii Remote. The gamepad user has to tap the arrows on screen at the perfect time. The Wii Remote users flail their arms at the perfect time based on the arrows shown on the TV (think Dance Dance Revolution). Game and Waluigi also has an online mode where you can play the multiplayer mini-games AND the single player ones with people online. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Wii U Games Category:Party Games